


just do it, nike says you can

by DestinysBounty (MVPYurio), whichlights



Series: evergreen [11]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fluff, Good and gay, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Vampire Bites, Vampires, i love them??, unrepentent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/DestinysBounty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: There's an elephant in the room. A really big, possibly gay elephant.





	just do it, nike says you can

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain a brief mention of the events of houston shit has hit the fan.
> 
> There may also be some making out. Idk, this is a no spoiler zone.

“Just do it, Micah, come on, what’s the point of watching all those Nike advertisements if not to prepare you for this exact moment.” Micah wished he could take a deep breath. He remembered those used to be pretty calming. Now they didn’t really do anything besides remind him he didn’t breathe.

Micah knocked on the door and hoped for the worst and feared for the best. He’d planned for the worst. Hell, he  _ expected  _ it to be the worst. He had no idea what he would do if it actually went well.

Eliza opened the door. Her ears, pink and fluffy and rather resembling deer ears, twitched happily. “Hi, Dad!”

“Hey, is Lloyd home?”

“Right here.” Lloyd smiled easily, standing in the doorway. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk. And, no offense, somewhere private.”

“Eliza, go play with your siblings.”

“But Sam won’t share the pillows. How am I supposed to make my rival fort?”

“Hm. Have you considered blankets?”

Eliza’s eyes lit up. “Great idea! See ya.” 

She ran off, and Micah looked at Lloyd. Lloyd smiled. “My room?”

“Yah, sure.” If Micah had a pulse, it’d be rapid.

Lloyd’s room was as clean and simple as it had been the last time Micah saw it. Lloyd closed the door and leaned against the wall. “So, what’s up? What do you want to talk about?”

Micah closed his eyes and started, “Well, uh, I mean, you don’t have to answer, but, um, I was wondering, well-”

So smooth.

“Can we stop beating around the bloody elephant in the room and confront the fact that we made out against the wall of Morro’s creepy ass foyer?” Micah blurted.

Lloyd fell over. “Shit, fuck, sorry, I- I- what? Why on  _ Earth _ would you want to talk about that?”

“Because I kinda had you pushed against a wall and I was kissing you?”

“But that’s in the past now,” Lloyd said hurriedly. “I mean, it’s not like-”

“Lloyd. There was a spell that made us do that.” Micah looked him dead in the eyes. “I would very much like to know how that spell worked. So, please. Tell me.”

Lloyd’s face was an interesting shade of red. “No?”

“Why not?”  Lloyd said nothing, looking down, and then Micah suddenly thought he knew what the problem was. “Oh shit—oh, dude, if it’s because you’re still having a hard time over that whole thing, I’m so sorry. We don’t have to—”

“That’s not it,” Lloyd said quietly. “God, I wish I could say that were it. But that’s a lie, and I can’t do that.”

“Then—no. No. I won’t ask. I don’t want to make you say anything—”

“Intentions usually count. I know what you want to know. You want to know why I don’t want to tell you. I don’t want to tell you because I’m scared, okay? There. I said it.”

“If it’s any help, I’m scared shitless right now too.”

“And because it’s embarrassing.”

“God same.”

“You really wanna know what that spell is?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Promise you won’t hate me after?”

On impulse, Micah took Lloyd’s hand in his. “I don’t think I could ever hate you.”

“Fine.” Lloyd took a deep breath in, and then out. “I said that it makes us act like we’re drunk, and that wasn’t wrong. Really what it does is erase your primary objective from your to-do list, takes whatever you’ll find most distracting, and bumps it up to the top, and also makes it seem like doing that thing won’t have any negative consequences.”

“But does it make you do anything you don’t want to do?” Micah asked hesitantly.

“No!” Lloyd almost shouted. “It doesn’t! You have to already want to do anything it makes you do! The fact that we made out against M—the wall means that we both wanted to make out against the wall!”

He was bright red, nearly in tears, as he walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down against it, muttering about the complete and utter embarrassment of the moment and never speaking to Micah again.

“Wait!” Micah followed him and sat down by his side. “I—yeah, okay, it’s awkward; I get why you’re embarrassed… but we did both want it—”

“You don’t get it,” Lloyd said quietly. “I didn’t just want to make out with you. I like you, okay? Like… ugh, fuck. I like you romantically. There. I said it.”

“You… you do?” Micah said.

“Yah, I know, stupid, right, I-”

Micah grabbed his hand. “Lloyd. I don’t like you. I love you. Like, I am  _ in love with you _ .”

Lloyd blinked once. Then twice. Then three times. Then looked at Micah, Micah’s hand on his, then back at Micah. “You do??”

Micah took the hand he was holding and delicately raised it to his lips. “Yes,” he murmured as he kissed Lloyd's hand. “Yes, I do.”

“Holy shit.”

“Can… can I hold you?”

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Lloyd was definitely crying now. He flopped into Micah’s arms, burying his face in Micah’s shoulder. 

“You’re crying-”

“I’m just… so glad I didn’t make a complete and utter fool of myself for proclaiming unrequited feelings. I love you. God, I love you.”

Micah kissed his forehead, hugged him tighter, then kissed his nose. Then his cheeks, effectively kissing away the tears. Lloyd’s hair was so soft, Micah realized as he tangled his hands in it. 

Lloyd pulled away from the hug slightly, still right next to Micah, just a breath apart. A little bit with a laugh, a little breathlessly, Lloyd said, “Hey, you know, if you ever wanted a sequel of that makeout session, we could always-”

“So I can-”

“Just fucking kiss me.”

“Will do.” Micah leaned forward and pulled Lloyd close to him, and Lloyd’s hands were in his hair, cupping his face, on his back pressing him closer. He was kissing Lloyd, and he smelled like meadows and flowers and grass and tasted like honey and chocolate. 

They attempted to stand up, which they managed, barely, because neither of them seemed too keen on the idea of “stop kissing him for half a second to stand up” and they make it work so, really-

Lloyd pulled away gasping. “You know, that you not needing to breathe thing is  _ really  _ unfair.”

“Sorry, can’t do anything about that.” Micah froze. “Wait. Are we under a magic spell this time? Fuck, are we supposed to be doing something else?”

“No. No, this time this is honestly the only thing we have to do.” Lloyd put a hand on his cheek. “You’re great.”

“You too. God, I love you. I know I’m allowed to lie, but I swear that’s the truest thing I’ve ever said.”

Lloyd smiled. “You know, it always seems to be me that ends up pushed against a wall, and that just isn’t fair.”

“Now is not the time to be difficult on purpose!” Micah laughed, and Lloyd laughed too, and their foreheads were pressed together. Lloyd’s eyes were really green. “Kiss me some more?” He offered.

“Anytime.” Micah leaned down again, kissing the corner of his mouth, and then trailing down by instinct to Lloyd’s neck.

Then he froze.

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay. Bite me.”

Micah snorted, looking Lloyd in the eye. “I never got the modern obsession with vampire bites.  Or vampires in general. We’re highly romanticized. I mean, what’s so hot about someone sucking your blood?”

“Magic pain cancelling euphoria inducing saliva plus bite.”

“You’re insufferable!” 

“You’re the one kissing me,” Lloyd pointed out. “You can bite me, I promise it’s okay.”

“I swear, you have a death wish.”

“You could call it that. But I also know you would never hurt me.” 

Micah tapped a finger against the wall in a rhythm. “You sure?”

“Positive.”

How the fuck was Micah supposed to say no to that face?

Micah was more careful than he’d ever been in his entire life, and he’d been very careful and had a long life. He gave the skin on Lloyd’s neck a gentle kiss before he bit.

And faerie blood was  _ very  _ different from human blood. Micah was pretty sure it sparkled, but he couldn’t prove it at all. It had a certain bite (haha, he was so punny) to it, and was absolutely useless as a foodsource— well, Lloyd’s wasn't, but Micah had no intention of  _ feeding _ on Lloyd ever again.  But man did it taste good.

That was probably weird.

“Micah,” Lloyd laughed, and kept petting his hair. “It’s okay. I trust you. I’d trust you with my life. I think I can trust you with a few drops of blood.”

Micah smiled to himself,  continuing for a few more moments,  and nuzzled at Lloyd’s neck. “Alright, that’s enough, greenie.”

“That  _ fucking nickname _ ,” Lloyd started. “Do you have  _ any  _ idea how many times I nearly  _ died  _ because you called me greenie?”

“Because I’m so amazing?”

“Fuck, I can’t say no.”

Micah laughed, leaving one last kiss on Lloyd’s neck before pulling back to kiss his nose and his forehead. “You’re amazing too. Greenie.”

Lloyd’s eyes were soft, starry. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They started kissing again, messier this time, hands grabbing at each other just for the sake of contact, and then suddenly Micah took a bad step and they were tripping and falling onto Lloyd’s bed.

“God fucking dammit,” Micah muttered, staring up at the faerie who had just flopped on top of him. “Five hundred somefuck years and I’m still a klutz.” Lloyd snorted. “Not funny.”

Lloyd rolled off of Micah so they were laying down side by side. “It’s a little funny.”

“Can I hold you?” Micah asked. “I, uh… may or may not wonder what it would be like to be your big spoon on a daily basis.”

“By all means,” said Lloyd, and suddenly he was being pulled closer so his head was on Micah’s shoulder. “Oh  _ fucking shit,  _ you’re cold. Jesus W.B. Christ. Hang on. This isn’t gonna—hang on.”

“What are you doing?” Micah asked.

“Making it so that weak, wimpy faeries like me can cuddle with your cold, dead ass,” said Lloyd. “I’m going to expel all of my body heat for just a few seconds and transfer all of it to you. Basically, giving you temporary body heat.”

“Wait, but doesn’t that mean you’ll freeze to death? You seriously do have a death wish.”

“Eh, not for that short an amount of time. I’ll be cold afterward, and exhausted, but that’s what cuddling is for.”

“I’m incredibly worried, but I trust you,” said Micah. “And if you need cuddles after, you know I’m happy to give them to you.”

“Good.” Lloyd closed his eyes and began to glow softly, and then brightly. His entire form flashed and lost all of its color for just a split second, and then Micah started to feel warm, and tingly.

“Whoa…” Micah rubbed his hand with the opposite thumb. “I haven’t had a warm hand in five hundred—” He turned to see that Lloyd was incredibly pale. “Shit.”

“I’m okay,” Lloyd mumbled. “Just… exhausted…”

Micah touched Lloyd’s forehead and gasped at the cold. “Fucking hell, Lloyd. Sweetheart. Had you gone any further you could have died. Don’t ever do that again, okay?”

“But now you’re so warm,” Lloyd protested, nuzzling up into Micah’s touch. “And now you’re gonna give me lots of cuddles.”

“Yeah… yeah, I am,” Micah sighed, pulling Lloyd into his arms. “But you scared the crap out of me, greenie.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Just next time be careful.”

“Okay.” Lloyd curled as close as he could, now starting to shiver. “I'm tired.”

“No  _ fucking shit _ you are; you just nearly froze yourself to death and you're down ten percent of your blood.” Micah kissed the top of Lloyd's head and stroked his hair. “But don't go to sleep yet, okay? I'm worried you've got hypothermia.”

“Oh, come on,” Lloyd whined. “I’m  _ tired.  _ I want to  _ sleep.  _ You’re being mean.”

“I’m worried you’ll literally die.”

“I’m a faerie. I’m immortal.”

“I’m probably gonna regret saying this, but you stabbed a faerie to death.”

“He deserved it.”

“Not the point. Faeries can die.”

“Ugh. Fine. I’m just tired.”

“I know you are, sweetheart. I know. But please just wait until you’re not freezing to death?”

“Fiiiiine. But you still need to cuddle me.”

Micah smiled and kissed Lloyd’s forehead. “There’s nothing else I’d rather be doing.”

“What was it like? Being human.”

Micah blinked. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. Humans are weird but they’re stubborn little things.”

“I mean, I don’t really remember anything about being human except for things like having a heartbeat. And breathing, wow breathing is so weird? And having body heat.” Micah snuggled closer to Lloyd and thought about it. “As a human, I accepted my death as a fact of life.”

“And now?”

“Death can fight me behind a Denny’s at three a.m.”

Lloyd laughed. “If you keep yourself from getting killed, you’ll live forever.”

“Well, that seems unlikely, seeing as I am, in fact, horrible at keeping myself alive.”

“I do seem to remember you being  shot .”

“Lightly  shot !”

“ Shot . If you had the chance to be human again, would you take it?”

“No. I’ve changed too much. I… I left Spain and I left the seventeen year old human boy I had been there. And I don’t think I could ever be him again.”

“If I could be human for a day, I would do it just to see what the fuss is about.”

Micah snorted. “It isn’t that great. Humans are very fragile. They die very easily.”

“You worried about me dying?”

“Seeing as you nearly just froze to death? Yes.”

“Are we still talking about that?”

“Yes! You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Ah, but you love me.”

“That I do,” Micah sighed. “Lord give me strength, for my boyfriend is an idiot.”

“Wait, boyfriend?”

“What? I mean… are we? Dating now? Can we say we’re boyfriends?”

“Well, let’s go on an actual date first, but… yeah. Yeah, we’re boyfriends.”

“Where do you want to go? Anywhere in the world, anywhere at all.”

Lloyd’s eyes lit up, starrier than ever. “Anywhere? Really, anywhere?”

“Anywhere.”

“ Then…  everywhere.  I want to go everywhere. As long as I’m with you.”

Micah smiled. “Eventually. But for a first date, let’s settle for one location.”

“I don’t know enough about the human world to know where I want to go.”

Micah thought about it. “How about Madrid?” He asked quietly.

“Where’s that?”

“Spain?”

“Oh.”

“I think I’m finally ready to stop running,”  Micah said quietly. “But only with a hella ton of moral support.”

“I’ve heard I’m great at moral support.”

“So, Madrid?”

“Madrid.”

Micah put a hand to Lloyd’s forehead. “I don’t think you’re in any danger of freezing to death now… idiot.”

“Hopefully that’s not an excuse to let go?”

“Pfft, as if. You need constant surveillance or you’ll end up getting yourself killed.”

“Rude.” Lloyd poked Micah’s nose. “I am perfectly capable of looking after myself.”

“Nah, you’d trip and fall off a castle.”

“I would not,” Lloyd whined. “But I can sleep now?”

“Yes,” said Micah, stroking Lloyd’s hair again. “You can sleep. Thanks for waiting.”

Lloyd yawned and nuzzled even closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Can I sing for you?”

“You wanna sing for me?”

“Yeah, I do,” said Micah. “You sang to me once, if I remember correctly.”

“I did. But yeah, you can sing to me. But first you have to answer a question.”

“Yeah?”

“What did you say in Latin to me that day?”

Micah smiled, pulling Lloyd closer. “The first thing I said was that you’re beautiful and I love you, and then I said that you’re really cute, because you had just said  _ argh  _ and it was adorable.”

“Ah.”

“Can I sing to you now?”

“Yeah. I’d like that a lot.”

“Okay.”

_ Wise men say only fools rush in _ _   
_ _ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Shall I stay? Would it be a sin _ _   
_ _ If I can't help falling in love with you? _

_ Like a river flows surely to the sea _ _   
_ _ Darling so it goes; some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too _ _   
_ _ For I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Like a river flows surely to the sea _ _   
_ _ Darling so it goes; some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too _ _   
_ _ For I can't help falling in love with you _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

~~~~

Micah woke up, but didn’t open his eyes, because he was still in denial it was morning, or whatever. Lloyd was already awake, and Micah knew this because he was repeatedly poking his shoulder saying, “Micah. Micah. Micah.”

“What are you, a five year old on Christmas day?” Micah flopped over and pulled a pillow over his head. “What time is it?”

“No idea.” 

“Then don’t wake me before noon.” Despite his own protests, Micah sat up, yawning. 

“Are we a typical couple?” Lloyd asked.

“Seeing as I am a vampire with a habit of compulsive lying and you are a faerie who literally cannot lie, I would say no.” 

“Good.” Lloyd leaned forward and kissed him. 

“Also, we have five kids,” Micah added once he’d pulled away.

“How on Earth did we adopt five kids before we were even together?”

“It’s truly a mystery.” Micah laughed, and leaned into the hand Lloyd had on his cheek. “Do we have to do anything today?”

“I think so.”

“Pity. I’d like to just stay here all day.”

“Mhm.” Lloyd leaned forward again.

There was a loud bang, like a gong, and Lloyd jumped into the air and fell half off the bed. Micah just fell over. “Lloyd, wake the fuck up, it’s noon!” Kai’s voice yelled loudly, followed by another few bangs of the gong. An actual fucking gong.

Micah helped Lloyd back up. “Your brother…”

“Doesn’t think I should sleep past noon? Rude, I know.”

There was a knock on the door. “Lloyd, wake up.” Another ring of the gong. Micah rubbed his head. “Ow? That’s loud.”

Kai opened the door. “Wake the fuck up little bro-” he paused. 

And in that moment, Micah knew he was completely screwed. 

Kai was obviously staring at the not-exactly-completely-healed bite mark on Lloyd’s neck, and he just looked tired. Like, really fucking exhausted. “Micah, can I talk to you?” He sighed.

Kai closed the door, and Micah looked at Lloyd in terror. “I’m going to die. When I see God, I’ll tell Her you said hi.”

“Kai isn’t going to kill you.”

“Would you bet money on it?”

“Not important. You’ll be fine! Probably.”

“ _ Probably _ ?” Micah nearly shrieked. “Oh God, I’m a goner.”

“It’s okay, go.” Lloyd kissed his forehead and got up, which was obviously his way of saying  _ go confront my super scary older brother who has fire powers _ .

Kai was waiting in the hallway, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall.

“Please don’t kill me,” Micah begged.

“Answer me a question,” said Kai. “Do you love my brother?”

Micah looked over at the door where he knew Lloyd was sitting on his bed with his fluffy hair, and his soft, sparkly green eyes, and his magical frost powers, and his angelic singing voice, and his bright smile, and his infectious laugh, and absolutely everything about him.

“I lost my sister when I was a child, over five hundred years ago,” Micah said quietly. “After that, people came in and out of my life, people I thought could fill the hole inside me. Nobody ever did, and nobody ever will. But I thought that I had to. I thought that I had to move on and just  _ be okay.  _ And those people that came in and out of my life, they said that it was ten years ago, or twenty, or thirty, or fifty, or two hundred, and that I would never be happy unless I moved on. And I thought at first that that was love, that they were saying that because they loved me. Hell, I even said that to Lloyd once; I begged him to be okay. I’m just glad he was asleep and couldn’t hear me. Because the thing is, I had no idea that love actually meant allowing people to not be okay for as long as they needed to not be okay. And that’s what your brother let me do… and ironically, because of that, I’m more okay. Because of your brother and everything about him, inside and out, I’m actually happy for the first time in five hundred years. So yeah, you could say I love him, but then you’d have to say that Beyoncé is a decent singer because that is the level of underestimation we’re talking about here.”

Kai blinked a few times. “Hot damn.”

“That was a bit over the top.”

“Yeah, it was,” said Kai. “But you did make your point.  Look, I’m happy for you two. Honestly, thanks, because me and the guys had a bet on who would find out about you guys first.”

“You, uh, did?” Micah was very proud that he didn’t squeak. 

“Yah. I just want you to know- if you ever hurt my brother, I will fucking destroy you where you stand with every ounce of fire in me.” Kai said it so casually. 

“Just for, you know, clarification, does biting him count as hurting him? Should I start running?”

Kai laughed. “I’m honestly not surprised. Just take care. You’re good for him, I think. I like you, Micah, so don’t turn out to be actually evil or something.”

“Promise, honest, swear on whatever you want me to, and cross my heart.”

Kai patted his shoulder. “Great. Now, how about breakfast? Or, well, technically it’s lunch.”

“Okay.”

“Really, Micah. I like you. And I trust you, too. Now go get my brother and drag him out to eat.”

“Will do.”

Lloyd poked his head out of the door. “You alright out there?”

“Hey,” Micah said softly, sweetly. He extended his hands to Lloyd. “C’mon out here. I survived.”

“Told you you would,” Lloyd laughed, walking forward to take Micah’s hands. “Kai’s not that scary!”

“He’s a little scary.”

“Eh, maybe a little.”

“Okay, okay, you idiot lovebirds,” Kai said loudly. “Come eat. I’m not waiting up.”

With that, he was walking away, leaving Lloyd and Micah alone together, holding hands and nuzzling into each other with soft expressions.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrs!
> 
> witchlightsands (rose)
> 
> she-doesnt-even-ninjagohere and mod allura on queenshipping official (lia)


End file.
